


No Rush

by o_WinterQueen_o



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Cute, Established Relationship, Ichigo Is Hopelessly Gay, M/M, Shiro is the God of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: As long as they had each other, there was no reason to rush at all. || A contemplation of the new year, originally posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: A Cursed Encounter: Throughout Eternity





	No Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleAutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/gifts).



> Hey y'all!! If you follow me on tumblr, you're likely to know some context for this. If you don't that's okay you don't really need context. As usual, this is dedicated to the wonderful beautiful woman that is my waif: PaleAutumn. Ash I love you ;;)

2020, huh?

Hard to believe he made it this long… Yet at the same time, he found the passage of time was absolutely trivial. At 25 years old, he was rapidly nearing his average end. To a normal person, knowing their time was coming to a close might light a fire in them to do everything they wanted… It might also paralyze them with fear to the point they couldn’t move.

He, however, was a special case. He learned long ago to ignore the numbers. He’d only make himself miserable or burn himself out and ruin his current life if he did anything else. Things would happen, life would twist and turn in new ways, and he could do a lot to change things, but in the end, he could only do his best and let fate take its course. There was no guarantee he’d make it to 27. He could die tomorrow or in 30 years. He could pass on his sleep or in a pool of blood. He’d done it all before.

Rather than dwell on such things, he preferred to simply live.

"Are you alright, Ichi?" His Lover's voice broke through his silent contemplation. Turning his head, Ichigo found himself being pulled to lay against his counterpart's chest. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

Ichigo let out a hum, reaching for his other half’s hand. Twining their fingers together, he looked up into the golden eyes of the being with whom he spent every waking second of these last millennia.

“Isn’t today one of our anniversaries?~ Don’t you have anything planned?”

It was a tease, of course. They’d spent so long together, every day was some sort of anniversary.

Ichigo could feel soft silent laughter against his back as he was pulled into a deeper embrace. He frowned. “First you don’t plan anything for our anniversary, now you won’t let me hear my favorite sound? Are you sure you still love me?”

His Everything, of course, would not let such insult stand. Within an instant, he was on his back, swept up in such a searing kiss, one would think his Lover’s domain fire—or perhaps lust. It was the kind of kiss where the only option was to melt, and Ichigo wouldn’t have it any other way.

Arms locking around his lover’s neck, the rest of him went boneless against War’s ravishes, surrendering himself completely. Enveloped by his god so completely, there was no better way to start nor end the year than like this.

War dipped his head, allowing Ichigo to breathe as the diety plundered his neck, “ Let’s stay together this decade…” the god hummed. “And the rest of the century…” There was a nip at his throat. “And then forever on after that…”

Pulling away, his Everything stared down at him, the utmost tenderness in his eyes.

“Of course, Ichi.”

“Thanks, Shi.”

There was no rush as they continued, kissing and caressing each other languidly throughout the night. Why would there be?

They had nearly 2400 years behind them and eternity stretched out in front.

As long as the had each other, there was no reason to rush at all.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Pls review!


End file.
